WinXI Club
by BreeZ1
Summary: When a number 1 public enemy named Cloud breaks free from the Omega Dimension, will a new generation of Winx Club, called the WinXI Club be able to defeat this all-powerful warlock, or will all the magic realms cease to exist? **OC CONTEST CLOSED**
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaccckkk!**

"_When a number 1 public enemy named Cloud breaks free from the Omega Dimension, will a new generation of Winx Club, called the WinXI Club be able to defeat this all-powerful warlock, or will all the magic realms cease to exist?"_

**Okay so I've had a new obsession- Winx! And so I decided that I would make a story for it! But don't you worry, all of those who read my Young Justice stories shortly! Like more than likely this weekend! Anyhoo, I have a MAJORA favor to ask! (majora-Zelda fans know who I'm talkin' 'bout.) MAKE AN OC! All I ask is for NO MARY-SUES! Don't make your character an all-powerful being that can control like every power in the world. **

** I'm not expecting any essays or anything, but please make it as detailed as possible! If there's not a lot of detail, I more than likely won't use it.**

***THIS FILL-OUT WAS BASED OFF OF ONE BY UNDERSTANDING HEART. I TAKE NO CREDIT-GO READ HER STORY CALLED DAFFITIX CLUB***

* * *

><p><strong>REQUIRED INFO FOR FAIRIES:<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Home Planet/Realm:**

**Status (princess, squire, prince, commoner, etc.):**

**Fairy of:**

**Family:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Love/Likes:**

**Fears:**

**Hates:**

**Skills/Talents:**

**Pet:**

**Winx Outfit/Attacks:**

**Charmix Symbol and Hip-purse:**

**Enchantix Outfit/Attacks:**

**Believix Outfit/Attacks:**

**School Outfit:**

**Outdoors Outfit:**

**Weekend Outfit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Boyfriend?/Past Relationships:**

**Anything I Need to Know?:**

**REQUIRED FOR WITCHES:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Home Realm/Powers:**

**Powers:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Fears:**

**Dislikes:**

**Short Bio:**

**Witch Outfit/Attacks:**

**One Undercover Outfit (For in Magix, Gardenia,etc.):**

**Anything Else I Need to Know?:**

* * *

><p><strong>REQUIRED INFORMATION FOR SPECIALISTS:<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Home Planet/Realm:**

**Family:**

**Status (Prince, Squire, etc.):**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Skills/Talents:**

**Short Bio:**

**School Outfit:**

**Outdoors Outfit:**

**Weekend Outfit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Anything Else I Need to Know?:**

* * *

><p><strong>Good Luck all! I'm accepting 5 Specialists, 5 Fairies, and 5 Witches.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**So you all are probably expecting an update with winners, but I need more Specialists! Anyone who sent in a witch, you're in! Congrats! and right now, I only have about 2 or 3 fairies I'm accepting! So please keep sending those in. Also, you CAN send them in by PM if you want to! Please Pm me with any questions or concerns! Good luck to all, and congratulations to those who are in! Deadline for this contest is New Year's Eve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is: THE WINNERS! !**

***cough* annnnyyywayyys. I will probably make a few changes to some of the OC's I picked, and if that's not ok with you, then I have a back up.**

**So here it is! DRUMROLLLLL PLEEEEEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Witches:<strong>

**Kittykamando with Thalia Rose**

**Jaydenxoxo with Dakota Summers**

****Congratulations!****

**Specialists:**

**DJustMeD with Chris Klein**

**Daydreamer63 with Lukas Vargas**

**Meemerdd with "G" Swipe**

**Paperman0 with Frederic Lot**

**baby5oh with Hayden Vega**

**BACKUP: Pomerclub9627 with Jayden Jetzler**

****Congratulations!****

**WinXI Club Members:**

**Morumotto-Chi with Sylph**

**PenguinsRcute with Kimberly "Kimi" Reyonalds**

**PinkStrawberriez with Lexi White**

**xxRockNation with Arlena Barlett**

**And me with Summer Ryans**

**BACKUP: Daydreamer63 with Adine "Addy" Albright**

****Congratulations!** **

**GOOD JOB TO EVERYONE WHO WON! Please review or PM me if you're not ok with me tweaking a few things. And if you were chosen as a backup, then you WILL have a few appearences in the story, just not major ones. I already have the first chapter! But first, here's my OC's application:**

**Name: Summer Marie Ryan**

**Home Planet/Origin: Tidus (Island Planet)**

**Powers: Tropical (Ocean and sand)**

**Appearence: Mega-long blonde hair. She normally wears it either down or in one long braid with pieces falling out. She is 5"5 with long, tan legs. Her eyes are a light turquoise and she has freckles across her nose.**

**School Outfit: Navy skinny jeans, a yellow off the shoulder short sleeved crop top, tan wedges. She carries a tan satchel.**

**Family: Mother-Lady Cora(44)**

**Father- Sir Reef(45)**

**Brother- Current**

**Sister- Oceana**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: Summer is very loyal to her friends. She'll do anything to keep them from harm's way. She's very bubbly and outgoing, and she loves to make new friends. She's also an extreme daredevil. Sometimes she's naïve to the bad in people, because she trusts everyone until they give her a reason not to.**

**Likes: Sunglasses, surfing, swimming, exercising, crazy daredevil stunts, thunderstorms, laughing, sleeping**

**Fears: The cold and the dark.**

**Hates: Snobs, backstabbers, being woken up, people who hurt her friends, people who break her trust.**

**Winx Outfit/ Attacks: Mini pale yellow sparkley skirt, same pattern as skirt halter crop top, light blue peep toe high heel booties, with light blue fingerless gloves. Her hair is in a braid with a mini blue crown.**

**Tsunami Slam: A large wave of ocean water**

**Sandstorm: A blast of sand directed at the enemy**

**Desert storm: Creates a large gust of sand that makes seeing hard**

**Charmix symbols: A teal tidal wave, and on her fanny pack its teal with gold sparkles; representing sand.**

**Enchantix/Attacks: A yelow petal skirt with a light blue top layer, a flowy yellow halter top that has a sheer piece of sparkley blue fabric. Her hair is down with two long braids that go to the back of her head then all down her back. Her wings are like Stella's except instead of pink its yellow.**

**Orb of Tsunami: A small orb that can grow into a shield of water.**

**Tidal Whip: A long whip made of salt water.**

**Believix Outfits/Attacks: Summer wears a halter "bando" top. It's halter strap is sparkley yellow, the cups are pale blue, and the tule underneath the blue is orange. She wears a short tutu like skirt (more "twirly", meaning longer fabric.) She has orange bows with long tails on the side of the skirt. She has pale yellow tattoo like ribbon on her feet. Her winds are orange around the edges with pale yellow in the middle. There are blue sparkles in the shape of waves on the yellow part. Her hair is half up half down and has a pouf. The hair pulled back has two braids and has an orange crown on her head.**

**Sands of Time: Can freeze time for at least 1 minute, depending on much energy is focused into it.**

**Pet: A Love and Pet koala.**

**Outdoor Outfit: Tan cargo short shorts with a pale yellow tank top. She wears an orange bandana with two long braids, and knee high hiking boots with thigh high light pink socks.**

**Weekend outfit: A flowy yellow knee length dress with a halter top and tan wicker tie up wedges and sunglasses on her head.**

**Status: She is a noble, but not a princess. Her father is a knight and her brother will be soon. Her mother is a lady-in-waiting and on her 18th birthday she will be crowned the princess' advisor.**

**Pajamas: Gray cotton cutoff short shorts, and an orange tshirt with her hair in a bun with a headband.**

**Swimwear: Pale yellow string bikini with orange and teal sequins in a swirled pattern.**

**Skills/Talents: Surfing, skydiving, skyboarding(air surfing) and what people don't know is that she can talk with her mouth closed.**

**Boyfriend: It was the prince named Sora, but he wasn't allowed to date anyone other than a royal.**

**Anything else: She doesn't want to become a lady-in-waiting because the princess ratted out her and the prince.**

**Short Bio: At the age of 9, she first moved into castle to begin her lessons. She played with the prince and princess until she was 12, and started crushing on Prince Sora. Then they started dating when they were 15, and Princess Marina broke them up a few moths ago. Right after that, she talked her parents into letting her continue her fairy training at Alfea. **

**And here's the first chapter:**

* * *

><p>"Cloud." The man in the dark cloak slowly turned to face the voice. He smirked. "I see you got my letter ladies... Now tell me a little bit more about yourselves..."<p>

****_Meanwhile..._

__"Agh! I'm so glad we're finally back!" Summer Ryans, the fairy from the island Tidus, twirled in the quad with her friend Sylph. The two young ladies had just started their sophmore year at Alphea, the college for fairies. Sylph tucked her short blonde hair behind her ear and giggled. "I know! Did you hear how Miss F was going to assign us more roommates this year?" The tropical fairy stopped her spinning and glanced toward her friend. "Kinda. Now it won't be just us," she pouted. The blondes picked up their duffle bags and swung them over their shoulders. "I sure hope they're not weird like Addy's old roomies. Do you remember them? The ones that tried to cut her hair off while she sleeping to get 'the essence of Ethine' into their sleeping potion?" Sylph rolled her eyes and grinned. "Who doesn't remember those wackjobs?" The two friends laughed and continued up the stairs to the suite the they had shared last year.

"Well, here goes nothing!" The wind fairy pushed open the doors to find three girls standing in the den. A girl with chocolate wavy locks and hazel eyes glances their way and smiles. Another girl, at about the same height, with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiled shyly and the pair and nodded in their direction. The final girl, with tan skin and long, ebony hair, glanced at them, and gave them a half smile and glanced back down at her mp3 player.

Summer smiled and waved wildly. "Hi guys, my name is Summer! I'm from Tidus. And this is my friend Sylph," she gestured toward the blonde girl who was smiling. "And I'm from Zephyr." The brunette skipped toward them and stuck her hand out. "Hi, my name is Kimberly, call me Kimi. I'm from Kasai."

"Oh cool! I've been there before. I went for a vacation!" Sylph smiled and the fairy of fire.

The blonde stepped forward and said in a small voice, "I'm Lexi, from Wonderlandia." The fairies nodded in greetings. The black haired fairy, took her headphones out of her ears. "The name's Arlena. Of Montone Castrato." She then put her headphones in her ears and walked back into her room. The remaining teens glanced at each other, and Summer grinned. "She sounds like fun." The group broke out into laughter. "This year, will. Be. AWESOME!" Everyone cheered in agreement. Lexi spoke up, "We should go into Magix, y'know get to know each other better, go guy-scoping!" Kimi nodded. "Yeah! I'll go see if Miss Sunshine and Daisies wants to go with..." She walked towards the arched doorframe of Arlena's room, and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" The brunette bit her lip. "Uh, the girls are going into Magix and we were wondering if you wanted to come..." The suite was silent for a minute, until the door opened, revealing a smiling storm fairy. "I could go for some shopping..." The girls all laughed and ran to the quad. "Ready ladies," asked Summer. They cheered, and the friends took off into Magix, happy the new year had a great start.


End file.
